Baby Steps
by Alli Elizabeth
Summary: A sequel to my Vincent/OC one-shot "When Strange Meets Equally Strange". Months have passed since their little talk in the Forgotten City, and now, Vincent has a promise to keep, but not one he made to Alex. Curious? Read on! No, seriously, check it out. It's pretty cute. Also, I apologize if Vincent seems OOC, but this is my best guess at how he'd be. Enjoy!
"Vince?" I start, trailing just behind the tall man. "I don't suppose there's any chance you'll tell me what we're doing here, is there?"

He presses on, continuing our seemingly aimless trek through the Forgotten City. "Keeping a promise I made to Carrie."

"Huh? What promise?"

He doesn't answer, just keeps walking through the mess of glowing, stone trees. "We're here."

I look around, recognizing the spot immediately. Our place; we were here when we decided to take a shot at a relationship. "Vincent?"

He turns to me, looking down at my face.

"What promise are you talking about?"

"Carrie and I talked a few months ago. She said she was worried about you not carrying a weapon."

That's what this is about? "Well, I don't really feel a need to have one. I have my Light magic, so... yeah."

He shakes his head. "That won't always be enough. You need to be able to defend yourself when your magic fails."

"So, you agree with Carrie, then?" When he nods, I sigh. "I don't think I need to remind you that I'm probably the most uncoordinated person on this entire planet. You really want to put a sharp and/or heavy object in my hands?"

"You're not-"

"Yes, I am," I cut him off, giving him a "duh" kind of look. "I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. If it's not gymnastics, I'll find a way to fuck it up. I don't even know how to _use_ any weapons. ...Except maybe a bat."

"You can learn," he states, walking towards me. "And you will. I promised her I'd teach you once you were less busy with work."

I look off to the side, muttering, "You should have promised that you'd _try_ to teach me..."

He looks unimpressed by my sarcasm; no surprise there.

"What are we doing, then?"

He takes up his beloved gun, Cerberus, and presents it to me.

I eye the thing, brow scrunching up in confusion.

"Of all things, I'll be able to teach this best," he says. ...Oh, jeez.

Eyes slightly wide, I grasp the weapon. It's silly, but I'm actually scared I might break the thing. "...You want to teach me how to shoot?"

"You have good aim," he tells me. "I've seen what you can do with those bursts of light you fire off."

I keep staring at the gun, trying to figure out how he thinks I'm gonna be able to use it.

"...What _do_ you know about firearms?"

After a clueless look at him, I blink at Cerberus a few times and try to muster up some kind of useful information. I don't want Vincent to think I'm a total moron here. "Umm..." I point at different parts of the gun. "The grip; duh. Trigger and guard, safety... I think this is technically called a hammer." He gives no indication of how accurate I am, but since he's not shaking his head, I continue. "Err, the cylinder, which has the chambers where the bullets go... The barrel, sight for aiming... Muzzle... Uh... I think that's all I've got."

He sighs, but thankfully, it's not a disappointed sigh. In fact, it's almost like he's relieved. "This won't be as difficult as you made it seem."

"...Is that your way of saying I'm not completely retarded?"

He tries to hide his smirk behind his collar. "You already know most of the gun's parts. It'll be easier to show you how to use it than if you didn't."

"Oh. I guess I'll take that over being hopeless." I look between him and the weapon once more before holding it out to him. "Okay, then. Teach away."

~.:(*.*.*):.~

 _BANG!_

I still jump slightly at the sound, but not nearly as bad as the first time I'd fired. My expression turns to a grimace as the bullet makes contact a couple of inches away from its target; a small X Vincent had carved into the stone about ten yards away. "Oh, fuck _me_..."

He chuckles at my language. "Relax. You're improving."

A scoff-like snort is my response. The marks on the stone bark are scattered, but the last few have, admittedly, been closer. "I guess."

"To be honest... I didn't think you'd get that close in one day." He sounds almost guilty when he says it.

"That's okay. Neither did I."

He steps next to me, having given me some room while I shot. "At this rate, you'll be hitting the mark every time within a few days. Practice."

I sigh, staring forlornly at that goddamn X. "I guess I'd better get myself a gun, then."

"Are you sure? I don't mind..."

I smile up at him. "Thanks, but it's okay. I don't want to burn through all your ammo, and I'm sure as hell not gonna make you stand here every time I want to practice." After passing Cerberus back to him, I hug him around the middle. "Thank-you."

He hesitates, probably still not used to my random hugs and such. Once he recovers, though, he drapes his arms over my shoulders and returns the gesture. "It's fine."

I can't help the giggle that escapes. He's still a little awkward, but he's coming around. I just feel special that he's breaking out of his antisocial bubble because of me.

"If anything, thank Carrie. She asked me to help you."

I step back and meet his gaze. "Maybe, but you didn't have to let me use Cerberus." To this, he has no rebuttal. "Speaking of which, next time I see our dear psycho-psychic, I'll be dragging her to the weapon shop so she can replace the forty-something rounds I wasted today. And there's no point telling me otherwise; we both know I'll do it anyway."

He stares down at me, then shakes his head after a while. "Is there _ever_ a point in arguing with you?"

"Hmm, no, not really. Except, maybe, when I'm doing something ridiculously stupid or dangerous. I don't always think things through."

He chuckles, but I don't hear any humor in it. "I've seen."

Even though it's not on purpose, I feel my head tilt to the side. "...What?"

Vincent stops, and the look on his face is one I've seen before. It's similar to Carrie's 'oh-fuck-I-said-that-out-loud' look. "It's nothing."

"Nuh-uh, don't you 'it's nothing' me. If it were nothing, you wouldn't have said anything in the first place." I sigh when he doesn't respond. "Vince... what is it? Did I do something crazy recently that I'm not thinking of? Because I thought I'd been pretty good..."

He remains silent for a moment longer until, finally, he answers with a single word. "...Us."

"...?" My expression must be quite a sight right now. "I don't get it. Are you saying I didn't think things through... before deciding I want to be with you?"

He stares off at the glasslike water nearby instead of looking at me. "...I've often wondered."

"Why? What would make you think I didn't?"

He takes his time answering, which makes me ridiculously anxious. "It's the only explanation I can think of... for why you'd want to be with me. Maybe you didn't consider how different we really are."

Suddenly, I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. My throat's gone dry, and I feel sick. "Vincent," I mentally curse when my voice cracks, but it causes him to look at me immediately. "...What are you saying?"

His visage instantly morphs from pensive to regretful. "I'm sorry, Alex. That must have sounded worse than I'd intended." He steps forward and wraps me in a tight hug, only shocking me more. "I didn't mean it that way."

I let out a shaky breath, returning the embrace. "You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were saying you-"

"No. How could I?" He pets my hair, which, while very out of character for him, calms me considerably. "I'm sorry I worried you."

I rest my head against his chest; the low thrumming of his heart helps to soothe my own frantic pulse. "Are you... not happy with the way things are?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." I feel his chin touch the top of my head. "After everything that's happened... I didn't think I'd ever feel this way again. But, despite that... I just can't understand. How could you want this? Want... me?"

My hold on the fabric of his cloak becomes a vice-grip. "Easily. ...You don't really choose who you fall for; you know that."

"True. However... what future do we have? I don't age-"

"Neither do I, for all we know," I interrupt, not wanting to think about the alternative. "Don't you get it? It's not that I didn't think about these things, I just _don't care._ " I press my cheek into the leather of his vest. "I'll find a way. As long as you want me, I'm not going anywhere."

He pushes me back gently, just enough to see my face.

I do my best not to let my voice waver again, even though I'm being hit with a million feelings at once. "...I'll never leave you alone, Vincent."

His stare is so intense, it's impossible to look away. "Alex..." For a moment, I'm scared to hear his response. Instead of answering, though, he surprises me for what feels like the millionth time today.

He kisses me.

I freeze, caught off-guard. We've kissed a few times, but he's never been the one to initiate it. Up until now, he's been too shy or uncertain to make a move. At the moment, though, I could care less. This was worth waiting for.

As I return the kiss, Vincent pulls me right up against him and holds me tight. I've never seen him this way; his embrace is almost desperate, like he couldn't stand to let go of me.

With my hands pinned between us, all I can do is clutch at his cloak. I do, and my grip doesn't loosen even when he finally pulls away.

He doesn't go far, instead touching his forehead to mine and staring into my eyes. "I... don't want to lose you." The touch of fear in his tone is heartbreaking.

Though my one hand stays resting on his chest, the other rises to his cheek seemingly of its own accord. "You won't. ...I promise."

We don't move from our spot for a while, content to just hold one another and enjoy the quiet. It might seem silly, given what a depressing topic our conversation was about, but... I'm glad it happened. I feel closer to Vincent in some way. Like our connection is just a little bit stronger, now. I can only hope the trend continues...

~.:(*Two weeks later...*):.~

"We've created a monster."

I narrow my eyes at Carrie as she mutters to Vincent at the bar. "You're just jealous 'cuz it's prettier than yours." I smile fondly down at my new morph-gun, Discord.

"Hey, if it were up to me, I wouldn't even have one," she throws back, placing her own pistol (standard issue for most Turks) on the counter and glaring at it.

"Then, you're also jealous that I actually _like_ mine." I slip Discord back into its holster and hop up onto the stool on Vincent's other side. "Thanks for going with me, Vince."

He nods, trying to hide his smirk from our friend.

It turns out guns aren't so bad after you've actually fired one. Once I'd gone to practice a few more times, Vincent agreed to take me to the gunsmith so I could get one for myself. I honestly wasn't even looking for anything special, but he insisted (in his passive-aggressive way) that I get something similar to Cerberus. I didn't argue; Discord's practically a LEGO-gun. Take a couple of parts off and swap them out, then, bam! You've gone from a revolver to a rifle. Although, I've still got some training to do before I'm ready for anything like that...

Cloud, who's been observing quietly from Carrie's left, asks, "Now that you've got guns figured out, think you're ready for a different kind of lesson?"

I lean back in my seat so I can see him, but don't even have to question his meaning once I see his expression. "...You're funny."

He gets up from his spot and comes a little closer. "What? You could use some experience with close-range combat. From what I hear, you haven't had much."

I glare at my best friend, who I'm 99% sure is the one that told him that. "This is all _your_ fault."

"Actually," Vincent interjects. "I was the one who talked to Cloud."

Shocked, I blink and wait for an explanation.

"I... would prefer you become as well-versed as possible. For your own sake..." he hesitates a bit as he talks, obviously trying to play it off. Oh, I see now. He's worried about me...

While I've basically turned to mush inside at his reason for doing this, I still find myself asking, "But do I really _need_ to? I'm equipped now; mission accomplished. Besides, we went over this in the beginning: putting a sharp object in my hand is probably more dangerous than leaving me unarmed."

"I think I get to be the judge of that," Cloud counters with a small smirk. "Besides, it's not like we're gonna put a buster sword in your hands. I had to go through all kinds of basic weapons-training; we'll find something you can use."

Since it'd be useless to argue with him, or with Vincent, I turn to Tifa and Carrie. "There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

Tifa laughs at my expense. "Probably not. ...Well, unless you want to start with unarmed combat. Then, I'd be happy to give you a hand. I helped Carrie get started when she got promoted into the Turks."

"Thanks, but I think I've got a fair handle on fist-fighting. I'm obviously no martial artist, but I can guard and throw a good punch." Snickering, I add, "If nothing else, my evasion is stellar."

"Awesome," Carrie says sarcastically. "You get an A+ at _running away_. Yaaaayyyy you!" Whoa, that was a little snarkier than her usual brand of sarcasm.

"Um, excuse me," I start, playing it off, "but _evasion_ is just as important in a fight. If you can't dodge, you're an easy target. ...Although, I guess I'm pretty good at making a getaway, too." I think I just figured out how to escape Cloud's training. "...Like this!" I hop up onto my stool and pretty much vault over the blonde's head. "Sorry! Love ya! Byyyeee!" And, out the door I go, likely leaving everyone stunned (except for Tifa, who I can hear laughing as I run).

Once I'm a block away, I summon up my wings and take flight, fairly certain Vincent will follow me and drag me back before long. He's sweet to be worrying about me, but I _really_ don't want to go through some crazy training sessions with Cloud. I have my reasons for not wanting to use real weapons...

I'm only in flight for maybe a minute when, as predicted, a red blur appears in the air behind me. He flies just as fast as I do; how do I shake him?

I dive down between the buildings, speeding through alleys and darting around corners. I cut around another corner and immediately fly straight up and over the roof, hopefully out of his line of sight. If I was quick enough, it'll look like I've disappeared when he rounds that corner.

I assume it worked and hurry off towards my house. I know it'll be the first place he looks, but at least I can lock myself in for a little while.

~.:(*.*.*):.~

I bolt inside and shut the door, making sure to lock it. Catching my breath, I lean back against the door, grinning like a maniac. Eventually, I sink to the floor, dissolving in a fit of giggles. As ridiculous as this whole scenario is, I'm having a lot of fun with it. Although, I imagine Vincent isn't enjoying it as much.

"I'm glad you find this funny."

Half a scream escapes before it registers whose voice that is. "What the- how did you get here so fast?!"

Vincent walks towards where I'm folded up on the floor. "I started this way once you dove into the alley. I was right to assume you'd try to hide here."

I smile innocently. "You know me so well. Although, I wouldn't call it 'hiding.' I knew you'd look here, but I thought I'd at least be able to bunker down for a night." I don't bother getting up as he stops in front of me.

"Why did you run?"

" 'Cuz, maybe, I don't wanna go through weapons-training?"

"But, why?" he presses, kneeling in front of me. I find myself flashing back to the day I met him. Our positions were similar; he'd been looking me over in the Mako Cavern, after I was attacked by fiends. "We all know you can handle it."

My childish amusement has died away, leaving me looking rather serious. "Honestly? ...I know I can handle it, too. That's the scary part."

Vincent's eyes narrow just slightly at my cryptic answer. "...What, exactly, scares you?"

"..." I guess we're gonna have two heart-to-hearts in the same month. What I'm about to tell him, however, I hadn't expected to ever admit to anyone. "It's gonna sound silly, but... I'm afraid of myself." I sit up away from the door, my legs to the side of me. "I joke about being uncoordinated, and I am, sometimes. But, it's different when I'm holding a weapon. I'd never used a gun before until recently, so I guess it doesn't apply to firearms, but, a sword or a knife? A staff, even. I can feel myself... _change._ "

"What do you mean by that?" He doesn't sound frustrated with me, which is great, but I can tell he's anxious for me to finish my explanation.

I sigh, looking at the floor. "It was something they did. The scientists. ...Dr. Howlett. I think it was like what happened to Cloud with the mako injections. Something in the shots they gave me made me act different with a weapon in my hands. They'd get me with the needle, then put me in a room with a bunch of fiends they'd created in the lab. There'd be a table with different weapons on it, and they'd tell me which one I had to use. Once I picked it up... it was like I was a machine. I knew, right away, what to do with it, without ever training. And, like it was second-nature, I'd kill anything they put in that room with me. Then, they'd inject me with something else at the end of the session.

"They made me use swords, daggers, tonfas, all kinds of crazy shit, but never a gun. Maybe they were afraid of ricochet off the metal walls. I don't know. But, I haven't tried using any weapons like the ones they gave me since I escaped. I've been too scared to see what they turned me into..."

He's been silent during my explanation, his face giving nothing away. It's killing me that I don't know what he's thinking.

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

That snaps him out of his quiet thinking. "Don't be. It's personal, and I'm glad you trust me enough to share it." He moves, and I wonder if he's going to leave. Instead, he wordlessly slips one arm under my legs, the other around my back, and lifts me as he stands.

I don't resist; it's calming having him hold me like this.

He doesn't go far, only crossing the den to sit down on the couch. Rather than placing me next to him, he keeps me close, my legs lain across his lap.

My head rests on his shoulder, and I try not to wonder what he's about to say. Vincent isn't the judgmental type, but how does someone react to finding out their girlfriend might be a killing machine?

"I understand your fear," he says. "You worry you won't have control of yourself, and I know, from experience, that's one of the most frightening feelings. You haven't been exposed to whatever drugs they were giving you in a long time, though. I'm no scientist, but... I think their influence has been well-removed from your body and mind.

"I won't force you to take up a weapon right away; you have Discord, and that'll do for now. But, you will, eventually, need to try, if only to overcome your fear of your own abilities."

I close my eyes, stifling any want I have to argue. "...I know. But, what if I'm right? What if it's not out of my system? ...What if it's permanent? I could hurt someone-"

"We'll be there," he says, stopping me. "Cloud and I, at the least. I think you'll be fine, but we'll both be there, just in case. ...I don't want you to live in fear of what you can do, Alex. You don't deserve that."

I say nothing, fidgeting anxiously with the hem of my shirt. I'm glad I won't have to go through with it for a while, but the thought of holding a weapon again makes my stomach turn. I remember the room, and the cries of the fiends as I cut them down. ...I remember feeling very little while I did it, too. I was numb, like a robot.

"Try not to worry about it," he says, carefully brushing my bangs away from my face with one finger of his gauntlet. The sensation of the metal on my skin nearly makes me shiver, but not unpleasantly so. "Like I said, you won't be alone. ...You know I'll be there."

This man... I don't think he'll ever stop amazing me. Anyone else would probably freak the fuck out if their girlfriend had half the shit going on that I do, but all he's concerned with is calming me down, helping me feel less afraid. He taught me to shoot and got me a gun so I'd be safer, and he wants me to keep learning so I'll always be able to protect myself. Back in the Forgotten City, he told me he didn't want to lose me. After the last couple of weeks, I could never even try to doubt that he meant what he said. It makes me feel ridiculously happy, knowing he cares so much. The closer we get, the more it hurts to think of ever losing him. My feelings for him have grown so much since we started seeing each other, and now... I'm pretty sure I really-

"What are you thinking?"

Oops. I guess I went quiet for too long. "Nothing," I sigh, cuddling into him more; I don't get him this close as often as I'd like. I try to shove my thoughts away, deciding I'm not brave enough to voice them yet.

"Hmm. Nothing," he echoes, just barely grazing my upper arm with his gauntlet's claws. The touch is so light, it tickles and makes me flinch. He chuckles at my reaction. "Your face gives you away. Something's still bothering you."

My instinct is to bite my lip and say nothing, but I know that won't help, either. "I'm fine. It has nothing to do with what we were talking about. I just spaced out."

"Then why are you still avoiding giving an answer?" he asks rhetorically. "...Tell me." He isn't demanding when he says this. He knows full-well he doesn't need to be forceful; I can't keep things from him anymore. I just hope he doesn't react badly...

"I was thinking about you," I quietly admit, refusing to look at him. "About how lucky I am to have you..." I can tell he wants to say something, but he holds back, probably sensing that I'm not done. "You know I wouldn't say this unless I really meant it, and I-" Just say it! You can't back out now! "...I love you, Vincent." My words are practically whispers, smothered by my nervousness, but I know he's heard them. I don't dare look up to see his face, though.

The silence that follows spans the longest ten seconds of my life. I've squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of his response. When it finally comes, though, it confuses me.

"Hn. Guess I took too long."

I blink my eyes open, looking questioningly up at him.

He doesn't appear the least bit thrown by my confession. "...I'd hoped I'd be the one to say it first. But, it never felt like the right time. Sorry..."

I'm stunned almost to the point that I can't talk. All I manage to do is stare.

His crimson gaze stays locked on my own wide eyes. "...I love you, too."

Oh, wow. My heart hasn't skipped like that since the first time we kissed.

The subtle lift of his cheekbones tells me he's trying not to laugh at me, hiding his smile behind his cloak. "You seem surprised."

"...Not _surprised,_ " I say honestly. "I just wasn't 100% sure that... well, that you'd say it back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

His question is simple enough, but, I can't come up with an answer (besides that I'm an insecure little girl). "...I guess I was just nervous. I've never said it to anyone in that context before."

His right hand, which had been against my back, comes to rest on my shoulder. "Do I... make you nervous?"

What a question... "Not you, specifically. I'm just really awkward. I've never been this serious with a guy before, so... it's uncharted territory."

"Hn. Now, that, I understand." That's right. He never really got involved with women before Lucrecia, and that whole situation was a mess. He's really no better off than I am.

"At least you're not a spaz like me," I offer, smiling a little.

He chuckles, closing his eyes to shake his head slightly. "Being emotive isn't a flaw."

I smile wider. "I'd hope not, since I'm 'emotive' enough for both of us. Your feelings don't usually show on the outside."

"Yet, you always seem to be able to read them," he points out, pretending to be bothered by that fact.

I shrug and say honestly, "It'd be harder if I couldn't read your aura. All I'd have to go on is what your eyes tell me."

"Hn. I think you'd still manage," he praises, smirking behind his collar again.

Deciding to push my luck for the umpteenth time today, I carefully shift away from him for a moment.

"Where are you going?"

Smiling innocently, I reply, "Nowhere." Right after getting up, I crawl back onto the couch. Except, this time, I'm straddling his lap.

He says nothing, but his sudden stillness makes me think I've put him in shock.

I'm sure I've surprised him, but I'm also sure that's because he thinks I have naughty intentions. I mean, I do, but not the kind he's worried about. "Relax, silly." Slowly, I reach up and start unbuckling the first clasp of his cloak.

"Alex..."

I glance up from what I'm doing to match his stare, but only briefly. Maintaining my smile, I go about my business. "I'm not up to anything. I promise."

He must take some kind of comfort in that, because he doesn't say anything further to stop me.

Once I've got it undone, I do the same to the one after it. With both buckles loose, I'm able to part his collar away from his face. His inhumanly beautiful face...

He's questioning me with his eyes, but, still, he says nothing.

"I only wanted to see your face," I explain. "Just because I _can_ read your expressions from your eyes doesn't mean I want to do it all the time. I like being able to see you." Gently, I touch my hand to his cheek. "...You have a really nice face."

Vincent stares at me for a moment longer, then lets his eyes close and leans into my touch a bit. If his cloak were fastened, I wouldn't be able to see the peaceful expression he wears, now. "You're the only person I'll let my guard down for."

He's not kidding. If anyone else ever tried to remove his cloak, he'd probably shoot them. "I promise not to abuse the privilege. And... I'll try to be more at-ease. You know I trust you."

He opens his eyes and fixes me with a smirk. "I'll be honest... I might abuse that a little."

My head tilts on its own as I wonder what he could mean by that.

Suddenly, one of his hands is at the small of my back, pulling me as close as possible.

I gasp in shock at the sudden movement, my own hands pressed against his chest.

His free hand brushes some hair away from my face. "I think surprising you has become my favorite thing to do," he says. I don't have a chance to retort before his fingers have woven through my hair and he's pulled me in for a kiss.

It's nearly automatic that I kiss back, and the thrill I feel at our position makes it more intense. This is much more intimate than I'm used to, and, while I thought I'd be nervous, I'm actually excited. Being with Vincent this way feels... natural. Easy, even.

I slip one of my hands between the parted sides of his collar to rest at the back of his neck, while the other stays against his chest.

When my fingers make contact with his skin, he sighs contentedly. I realize then that he's probably not used to direct contact; his clothes cover him almost completely. His lips move perfectly against my own, and I'm faintly aware that he's toying with the hem of my top.

 _*Bzzzzzzzz...* *Bzzzzzzzz...*_

The sound I make clearly conveys my annoyance. Really? Someone has to call me _now?_

"Go ahead," Vince says, breaking away so I can reach behind me for my cell phone, buzzing continuously on the coffee table.

Irritated at being interrupted, I snatch it without getting up. "Carrie," flashes across the screen, along with a photo of the two of us holding up our middle fingers. "Hey. What's up?"

"Hey. What are you up to tomorrow?" she asks, right to the point.

I take a mental inventory of tomorrow's to-do list. "Uh, not a whole lot. Nothing during the day, anyway. Vincent's going to visit with Reeve, so I'll be hanging out at home."

"Mind if I come over around 4? I'm working a half-day, and there's some stuff I wanna talk to you about." Uh-oh.

"That's fine. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She doesn't sound very convincing. "See you tomorrow." I don't even get to say goodbye before the line disconnects.

I stare at my phone, all sorts of confused. What the hell was that all about?

"Is she alright?" Vincent asks, getting my attention.

"I don't know," is my honest answer. "She says she needs to talk to me about some things tomorrow, and it doesn't sound like good things."

He's curious, too; I can tell. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure, if something was wrong, she'd have told you right away."

I wonder if it has something to do with how snappish she's been lately. "Have you noticed anything... _different_ about her lately?"

"Define different," he counters, taking one of my hands in both of his and tracing invisible pictures on the back of it.

What if I'm imagining it? "I feel like she's been a little meaner recently. Like, she loses her temper more easily when I talk to her sometimes."

He stops and looks up to meet my eyes. "...I thought I was the only one who'd picked up on it."

"No, I definitely noticed. I just thought she was having a bad week, but... it's been almost a month, now. I wish I knew why."

He doesn't respond; just stares at me.

"...What?"

His hesitation worries me a little. "...I've also realized that she's only been acting this way with _you._ She interacts with everyone else like she always has. ...Could she be upset with you for something?"

This is news to me. But, I guess I wouldn't really know how she acts when I'm not there. "If she is, I don't know why. We haven't had any arguments in a long time, and, as far as I know, I haven't done anything to piss her off. ...Unless she's upset that we don't hang out as much anymore, but, that's not really my fault. We're both in relationships, now; things are a little different."

"Wondering about it will only make you feel worse," he points out, stopping my tangent. "If you don't know what the problem is, don't assume you're responsible."

He's right, as usual. It's not easy to avoid thinking about it, but I'll do my best, if only so he doesn't worry about me. So, instead of moping, I smile and lean forward to touch my forehead to his. "It's kind of crazy how you always know how to make me feel better."

In response, he brings his arms around my middle and holds me. "You've been doing the same for me since day one."

Despite the concerns bouncing around in my head, I find myself perfectly at ease where I am. My worries are temporarily forgotten, and all I care to focus on is the warmth of Vincent's embrace.


End file.
